bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Kawahiru
| birthday = October 19 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 182 lbs | eyes = Dark Blue | hair = Purple | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Nomadic | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) (mother, deceased) (brother) (younger sister) (wife) (nephew) (niece) | education = | status = Active | signature skill = }} :"Closed eyes that conceal a menacing gaze, the cold glare of the Kawahiru's strongest." - Seireitou-shishō Kamui Kawahiru (河昼 神威, Kawahiru Kamui) is a male born of blood. Having once served as a , he abandoned that role and sought out means of ; seeking power for the sake of power absolute. Born as a child of the , through the phenomenon of , Kamui was conceived by and is the twin brother of , while also being the older brother of . By way of this relation, he can also be considered a distant sibling to . In his infancy, Kamui was taken by the and raised by them to develop into a worthy successor to the Soul King if he were ever to fall; his entire existence predicated solely upon maintaining the . Though he matured believing that this would be his fate, that it was for the greater good, something he could not challenge, Kamui strived to defy this destiny imposed onto him and eventually parted ways with the Royal Guard after a violent and forceful struggle which left a great deal of the in ruins. After that time, he remained in the shadows of the Soul Society, , and even ; further cultivating his own powers while keeping a close watch over all the major events that had befallen the three worlds. Kamui had later instigated a conflict known as the , in which he led an army of and other spiritual beings against the . The battle ended in his defeat, dealt to him by his own brother, though the two familial enemies would soon find themselves begrudgingly cooperating against . Following the aftermath, Kamui once more returned to his nomadic life, having forgone his passing ambition to conquer the Soul Society. All the same, he continued to remain vigilant over their involvement in the events that were to come. Within Soul Society, he is vehemently revered as "Kamui the Destroyer" (破壊神神威 (キャミー・ザー・ディストロイアー), Hakaishin Kamui; Japanese for "God of Destruction Kamui"); hailed as an entity that can bring about the collapse of civilization itself as a result of his great power. As such, he is both admired and feared, regarded as one of the premier masters of the arts. Though he appears to harbor no current antagonistic intentions toward the Soul Society, classifies Kamui as a danger to the future security of the three worlds and subsequently considered a top priority to be dealt with. Appearance Madara Kawahiru.jpg|Kamui in the . Kamui kimono.jpg|Kamui dressed in his preferred clothing. Personality Despite being a member of the Royal Family, Kamui is not very boastful of his lineage; he believes that one's reputation must come from their own actions, not their birthrights. He is seen as cool and calm, and able to process any information he may recieve, no matter how shocking or disappointing it may be. Kamui often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is protective of his teammates. He cares little for others, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, (although he is incredibly strong already, possibly as strong or stronger than someone of Datara Kawahiru's stature) even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He reprimands both Raian and Seireitou for this constantly, and believes that both of them are naïve. Although Kamui maintains a cool, uncaring exterior, the presence of Seireitou's constant will to never give up and protect his friends affecting the way he defines power, is proof of his growing compassion. Kamui is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal, even if it means lying to his followers and using people as bait for the outcome he desires. However, he has trouble putting those he is close to in harms way for the sake of his goal, which is a weakness as a commander but a remnant of his humanity and sanity. Gradually, however, he has come to embrace the fact that he has to destroy before reconstruction can occur. He views equality and justice as an evil that must be dispelled and encourages social battle to maintain evolution within society. At a very early age, it is clear that Kamui displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others (as is hinted when he mentions that he likes his own name, because it sounds like the name of one who is the leader). Kamui also showed an eminent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He feels no desire or need for human companionship or friendship, and is unable to accept the idea of love or affection for another. Kamui typically shows a persona of himself that consists of almost no sense of self, no emotions, and no real interest in self determination. In more recent chapters, he appears to be more warm toward others, but retains his ruthless instinct in battle. Although as the series progresses and he abandons his desire for killing the remaining Kawahiru, he gradually starts to show less resentment and appears more willing to fight side-by-side with his brother, and even at times is concerned for Seireitou's welfare. His growing compassion is what prompted him to gain the powers of the Tenshi. Kamui is very prideful and secure in his own strength. So much so that because both his heart and body are so strong, he had no desire whatsoever for the Hōgyoku and called Datara weak for relying on it. However, he keeps his arrogance in check, and humbles himself towards individuals he felt superior, such as Shōyō. He is very brave, having risked life and limb on numerous occasions for the Seijin Council and Order respectively. Kamui was also known to have an occasional sarcastic interface. Kamui is seen as aloof, elusive, and misanthropic, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions. Although relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his teammates, especially Renge Yamato. However, deep-down, he holds a certain amount of respect for the latter and vice-versa. In fact, Kamui respects all his teammates, but seems to be closest to Seireitou. This appears to be a very strained relationship, especially in more current times, though Kamui does not appear to hate Seireitou, nor does he wish to kill him, despite his consistent claimed aspirations to do the aforementioned deed. He stopped the Shiroyasha's wildness by controlling his power, facing him as if he was like an older brother reprimanding a younger brother, though claimed he would kill Seireitou despite his actions showing the opposite. In essence, Kamui, at the deepest core of his being, loves Seireitou as his brother and while he would never admit it, he would protect Seireitou for any reason. This was proven when Kamui warned Kurama Kawahiru to not lay a single finger on Seireitou or else he would utterly destroy him. Kamui prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in the Soul Society for being a devastatingly-powerful killer. Although, regardless of this growing compassion, Kamui retains an outer persona reminiscent of the attitudes he has shown throughout the years. This is also revealed through his uses of impolite Japanese. He addresses strangers or people he does not like with "kisama" (気様), which, like "temee" (テム), is an offensive form of "you", though still more formal. Thus, he can be insulting while retaining the dignified speech pattern of a lord. Despite his bravery, it should be noted that Kamui demonstrates extreme caution and reluctance at times, and chooses his friends carefully. He is slow to trust and often comes off as remote and intense. Despite this, he is shown at his core to be a loner that wants true friendship and companionship; being very honorable, always keeping his word. However, Kamui claims to Seireitou that he follows what pertains to his "self interest", and that he only remained loyal to the Seijin Council because of that. He cites this same reason for why he has allied himself with Sōkudo. In most typical cases, Kamui feels almost nothing for others, dismissing such feelings as love. Anyone in his way is an enemy whom he will exterminate without hesitation, even if it should be another Kawahiru. While Kamui never fights using his full strength unless against those he deems "worthy", he does not hold back his power for reasons such as fighting women in battle. He rationalizes that all of his opponents are the same and defeats them accordingly. For one with such pride in his power, cooperation is proof of weakness and being alone is a condition for the strong, although his standing as the leader of the Tenka Clan seems to contradict this idea to some degree. Once he judges someone as a obstacle, he is quick to kill without hesitation. In accordance with his pursuit of "self-interest", Kamui has a very inquiring mind when there is something he cares about, but at the same time he normally has almost no tenacity of purpose, other than claiming that he wishes to face only the strongest of opponents. If he becomes interested into something else, he will arbitrarily turn his back on what he's doing, even during battle. He is not greedy and is quick to quit doing something should it no longer pertain to his interests. History Synopsis First Saga Second Saga Third Saga Equipment *'Shisuikyō' (熾水鏡, Burning Water Mirror; "Shisui Mirror" in the English version): It is a special mirror that had once been in the possession of Konoka Suzunami. Ideally, it has the power to drain the reiryoku of any being, but it drains the reiryoku levels of its user as well. If used for too long, the mirror can dangerously drain the user. Kamui appears to have integrated it into his Zanpakutō by unknown means, allowing him to utilize its powers to their fullest extent and to maximum efficiency. *' ' (鞘伏, "Sheath Cover"): An incredibly sharp sword forged by , Kamui managed to apprehend it during the final stages of the in which the was defeated by and his . During this time, Kamui took advantage of the opportunity to made his way into the palace while everybody had been distracted by the death of the and the rampage that the had been inflicting. Kamui managed to pry the Sayafushi from Nimaiya's unconscious hands and took it for his own. According to Kamui, he desired the blade simply because it is considered the most strongest blade ever forged by Nimaiya but lacked individuality; the result was a blade that Nimaiya considered a failure but became the perfect instrument for Kamui, whose Zanpakutō was a weapon that was incapable of cutting. Furthermore, his reasons for procuring the weapon revolve around Kamui's desire to collect artifacts of significant meaning. The blade of Sayafushi is considered by Nimaiya to be a failed creation due to the fact that the sword is too sharp and its edge is too smooth; it never chips or scratches from use, and blood slides off it immediately. Because of this, no sheath can hold it, which means it fails to meet the basic definition of a sword. Kamui managed to create a special sheath which could hold the weapon using potent bark from a special tree found only in the deep forests of the ; from the same material as Seireitou's own sheath that was once used to hold his Hanullim. According to Kamui, the weapon itself holds deeper powers than even Nimaiya ever dreamed a weapon of mindless slaughter such as this one could possess, but has yet to disclose such things. Powers & Abilities : Standing as a full-blooded and heir to the , Kamui boasts a degree of spiritual power that is seemingly extraordinary even by the standards of the strongest Shinigami of . Its presence is chilling and intense, as if a vengeful deity has descended to cast its wrath upon the world, causing seasoned warriors alike to back away almost out of an instinctual fear. Though he was born with tremendous potential, it was only through the man's desire to become strong and his efforts to master the spiritual arts that he was able to realize his own potential and grow even further; treading upon the realm of the gods. It is so powerful, so fiercely potent, that to release it as a pressure would be tantamount to an entire country being razed to the ground. Just by standing at the gates of the , the entire was able to feel his overwhelming spiritual power. Of course, as a master of the Kidō arts and as a being of tremendous power on a level all his own, Kamui is not one to let loose his energy in such an unsightly manner. Only by his choosing can one who has not reached the same precipice perceive the true characteristics of his power. They are forced to simply feel the sensation of a fear that they can not explain, which is part of the reason why it has been a rare occurrence for Kamui to be openly challenged. He has even managed to frighten those who carry the name of with nothing more than a glare. A famous account of such was a brief encounter between Kamui and the villainous . As what she had claimed, there is a presence carried by Kamui that quells the fighting spirit of those who happen to come across him, making it hard for even a blood-thirsty fighter like herself to have a desire to engage him in battle. Whether this can be attributed to a sensation of fear or not, the woman could not express, but she could not deny that Kamui's power was truly one of a kind. Perhaps why it induces such a feeling in those that perceive it is because it is often said that one feels as though their very existence is being stifled with when in close proximity to Kamui. Weaker physical and spiritual attacks are seemingly incapable of even reaching Kamui's presence, let alone causing damage to his person. Their very existence is snuffed out. Similarly, the same is said for beings who drop their guard. The nature of Kamui's power is to attack the heart, based upon the influence his power has and subsequently the fear imposed on those who allow it to be perceived by their . When beings allow their hearts to be opened, usually through a sufficiently intense flux of emotion, they become easily susceptible to the presence of Kamui's spiritual power. His is one that acts upon the will of conquest, and when vulnerability is brought before him, Kamui has the potential to obliterate a being's soul with naught but a mere glare. Remarkable Strength: Considered an anomaly for those who specialize in Kidō, Kamui boasts a rather impressive degree of physical strength. This is most likely due to the harsh training regimen he had been put through from childhood that slowly honed his fundamental strength and nurtured it into a weapon all its own. Of course, while Kamui slowly began to move away from the use of physical crafts in combat, thus causing much of his physical potential to dwindle, he continued to occasionally engage in physical conditioning in order to maintain some degree of basic strength; though it could be said Kamui does this as a form of respect for his late . Kamui was able to impale Koga Tensei with his fingertips by a mere flick of the wrist, sending him spiraling down into the ground beneath where they were fighting. He was also able to throw him into a wall several kilometers away in one motion. He has been shown sending through two buildings with a simple flick of his finger upon his own arm to push him back. . : While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Kidō, Kamui is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. In terms of combat, Kamui uses a unique combination of three distinct martial arts: Hapkido, Aikido, and Taijiquan. Ideally, it can be said that Kamui's style is never direct. It features movements that specialize in joint locks, aiming to take down an opponent with the least amount of force possible. Repeatedly, Kamui has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. In a fight against multiple opponents, he is able to redirect assaults on his person and send off his attackers in different directions, all without needing to take even a single step forward or backward. Kamui is also able to use counters and dodge an opponent's attack by the slightest margin, meaning that he can easily fool an opponent into thinking their physical attack had made contact, only for Kamui to counter and crush the opponent where they stand using their own force. In very specific circumstances, the nature of Kamui's martial arts can change almost drastically. Changing from soft to hard style, Kamui's martial arts is a mixture of Xingyiquan and Long-Ying Kung Fu, aiming to crush and annihilate an opponent's body to a bloody mess of broken bones. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Speed: Though not directly seen, following the defeat of Seireitou, both Kamui and Seireitou had disappeared from sight and sense within seconds; fast enough for even Shiori to lose track of both of their spiritual signatures. During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Whether this indicates that he is using a form of speed acceleration or not has yet to be revealed. During his first fight with Seireitou, although Kamui states that Seireitou's weak resolve was impeding his performance, Kamui was able to easily outmaneuver Seireitou's Shikai and mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. The sound he makes when moving is like that of Sonído, but he disclaims having knowledge of such a technique. His speed is great enough that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. Kamui can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from his ability to surprise Seireitou, who is one of the most proficient in the art as well. In order to become stronger, Kamui had overlapped the Seijōka powers he held into his Sōzōshin powers. His already overwhelming speed had enhanced to almost unimaginable levels. His speed is the greatest seen in the Kawahiru clan, being so swift, not even Seireitou is able to see his movements, let alone mentally register them. When Kamui said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches if anything. *'Saja' (사절단, Emissary): An ancient secret technique passed down by the Kawahiru leaders of the past, for their knowledge and use only. Sindae, being the current remaining Kawahiru leader, passed down the technique to Kamui alone. As stated by Kamui, it allows one to transcend the dimensional bounderies of existence. The worlds are shown to have three physical dimensions, along with the fourth; the fourth known as time, or also as spacetime. This technique allows Kamui to enter the dimensions that are physically unattainable, such as the fourth and beyond. An example of this was when Seireitou used a cube-shaped Kidō to protect himself from Kamui's assaults, only for the latter to slip through the fourth dimension, and enter as if there was nothing dividing the two brothers apart. Unrivaled Genius & Manipulator: Evident from the way he had shown himself during his public betrayal of the Soul Society all those years ago, Kamui is a man of astonishing intellect and manipulation. His most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. His strategic ability was also shown in his swordsmanship combat. Applying the principles of Kuzusu and traditional Seijin form, he often took advantage of his superior defensive capabilities and position on the battlefield to win his battles with as little effort exhausted as possible. Junsui had said that one of Kamui's greatest skills was the way he could manipulate beings, of both good or evil. It was mentioned by Renge Yamato that Kamui's very voice had a hypnotic lull to it whenever he was outwardly speaking, thus a testament to his superior manipulative abilities. Kidō Grandmaster Being highly regarded in the field of , Kamui was heralded as a true Grandmaster of the magic arts. He was supposedly unrivaled by all those who came before and after him, noted to be a prodigy from early childhood. All Sight (悟り万象 (オール・サイト), Ōru Saito; Japanese for "Understanding of All Creation"): Identical to the power of "The Almighty" that is wielded by , Kamui inherited from the a power that is aptly known as the sight which can view all of creation. He was born to serve as a spare for the Soul King should there come a day when the great ruler of the souls had ever met his untimely end. In truth, it was never intended for Kamui to nurture this power nor to make it his own. But he defied the fate intended for him and went forth to master his innate ability. Unlike Yhwach, who must activate the ability with a sufficient amount of time and effort, Kamui mastered this ability to an extent where it is simple enough for him to wield his power simply by willing it. His eyes faintly glow with a potent purple hue which signifies the use of this power. With the same power as the Soul King, he is able to view the many different currents that connect all of time, making it possible to view events as they would unfold even in the far-flung future. Kamui is able to understand how all possible futures can erupt from the instant he sets his sights down that path, and in doing so, he can even determine the likeliness of a certain future occurring within a considerable margin of accuracy. However, unique to Kamui, his power allows him to view both the future and the past in the same manner, as his power connects him to the flow of souls, and therefore, he can actually view not only the past lives of certain individuals simply by gazing upon them but also the different routes of which the worlds themselves have gone through as well as the futures that await them. When he is able to understand the events and the circumstances surrounding them, he is able to make it his power. It is through centuries of mastering this ability that Kamui became remarkably intimate with the world itself and the energies that permeate its existence. Just as a martial artist acquires harmony with their inner power, subsequently manifesting that strength in their movements, Kamui is one with the world around him through his power. In essence, Kamui is able to look at the world outside of space and time, beyond mortal limitations, and in doing so, his powers tread on the level of the gods themselves. Such is the power wielded by "Kamui the Destroyer". : Born as a full-blooded , heir to , Kamui was naturally attuned to the world of spirits and its foundation. From a young age, mere thought was enough to invoke magical energies to come about. Though he remained sheltered, he was often brought to the many districts of with the escorting him. He would encounter many individuals of varying ages, and similarly, the exchanges between them were always different. Some showered him with the sort of acclaim one in a seat of royalty would expect. But there were those that called him names, spewed insults, and even sought to kill the body as a result of some sort of transferred aggression they held against the laws of Soul Society, which this child represented as a son of the King. Those unlucky to cause the young Kamui any sort of anguish or fear from their actions would find themselves experiencing a variety of effects. Some had ignited into flames, causing vicious fires to rampage from that center, or others felt a chilling effect that descended onto their village and completely killed off their livestock, making the entire land around them barren. Even without intending to, Kamui's will was enough to cause feats to occur that many average Shinigami spend decades trying to accomplish with similar spellcasting prowess. The art of magic is the very practice of enacting Kamui's spiritual sovereignty upon the world to induce results of his own desires. Though he has never cared about his lineage as the son of Soul Society's greatest ruler, there is an inherent will to conquer and a desire to rule that presents itself through Kamui's spells. He pursued all that Kidō had to offer, but he refused to stop there; his goal was to reach a precipice where he could stand above all others. However, the difference between his dreams and a spoiled child of royalty is that he did not lie to himself about his standing. He did not believe himself to be greater than others, but it was in his hopes that he would not remain average and ordinary, and one day stand above those who refused to make the greatest use of their gifts. In this sense, Kamui's skills with Kidō was an inevitability from youth, but he spent his life refining and perfecting his craft incessantly. When one combines such gifts of talent with the highest degree of effort put forth by a man who bears a conqueror's heart, one reaches limitless plateaus. It was because of this outlook that Kamui never underestimated even the small and otherwise ignored aspects of magic. To him, even the lowest and most simplest spells could be turned into a weapon of mass destruction that could force even the world around him to bow in reverence. : He has been shown to utilize spells of lower levels with such tremendous power and influence that, due to the fact that Kamui often does not announce them nor take a charging stance, they are often mistaken for being highly advanced spells. can present itself as an entire thunderstorm that will ravage an entire mountainside, as if the god of thunder himself was angered and subsequently brought forth his vengeance through the storm clouds above. Kamui always sought to look past what others believed and chose to discover what lay beyond what could be seen. When he managed to move beyond the fragile layer of lies, he uncovered a realm of power that, if harnessed correctly, could enslave all of the world. One of the more specific abilities he has is to use such low level spells in layers with strict ease, allowing him to hide Kidō spells within other spells or use particular spells to strengthen or enhance other active spells. Kamui is also prone to using Hadō spells to assault opponents with the intent of placing an undetected binding spell onto their person, which will activate when Kamui chooses to or specific conditions are met. His skill with low level spells is great enough to render most opponents defenseless before him, even those who would normally be difficult to beat by other means. With little effort, Kamui was able to kill both and using only a forged from a mere glare. The piercing effect was instantaneous and the reach was massive, and as if struck down by a sword that impaled their hearts, the level one spell took them down with ease; as if Kamui were a god displeased with their actions. Then he moves toward the more average and middle class levels of magic. These are spells with a more specific reason for their use, and as such, it is at this point where complexity starts to result in many spellcasters losing ground and finding difficulty in using these sorts of spells effectively. However, they are but child's play for Kamui. It is as if the difficulty behind their complexity is nonexistent. Magic is, by its very definition, an answer to all phenomena that mortals simply cannot explain using reason and logic. Of course, it too possesses some intrinsic degree of logic, but it does not follow the same demands of the normal world around it. If it is the spellcaster's desire, even fire and ice may coexist without conflict; a spear of sharpened ice coated with flames, which freezes the innards of the victim it pierces and burns their outer flesh. Such is simple enough for Kamui. When one is not bound by the realm of what "has to exist" or "how it must be", one finds that anything — even the impossible — becomes commonplace that can be invoked with a mere thought. For Kamui, it is nothing difficult to change the nature of a Kidō spell. It ties into his ability to ascertain and manipulate energy flow. The most common form of this ability appears to be to change the shape of particular spells. Kamui would change the flames of Haien into massive pillars that shot up straight into the heavens, similar in principle to Yamamoto's Ennetsu Jigoku, with the intent of wiping out a group of opponents with the heat intensity. He could make spells like that of Shakkahō take on the form of animals, such as birds or wolves, or even weapons, such as powerful destructive spears. The second use of this alteration ability would be to change the overall nature of the spell. Dankū, for one, would no longer merely resist an opponent's attack but rather cause it to bounce off; other possibilities included absorption, causing the mirror wall to actually get stronger and far more sturdy from an opponent's spiritual offense. Most noticeably, Kamui altered the Shimoku spell to incorporate multiple forms of poison instead of one consistent form. In doing so, he could poison an opponent in several multiple ways, even if they came prepared to deal with the initial poison infliction. It is almost rivaled with that of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, whom is known to change the nature of his poison techniques on a fight-by-fight basis. These are, however, but mere simple examples of his skill at spell alteration. In order to better combine certain spells together, Kamui would often change the nature of one spell in order to make it better fit together with the joining spell. It goes without saying that Kamui's skill is far more than sufficient in order to combine various spells, such as Hadō and Bakudō spells, together in order to create far more devastating techniques. In most cases, he uses Bakudō spells tied into a destructive spell to anchor down opponents in order to decimate them with Hadō. Other cases involve the use of two or more Bakudō spells to create an instantaneous binding effect that would be nigh impossible to break out of. The mark of true mastery is being able to take an art and make it as one's own unique style. Kamui has taken to creating a variety of spells that suit his needs for any circumstance. While many of them can be categorized under Hadō or Bakudō, several of them produce multiple effects that can display both offensive and defensive natures. It should go without saying that a Master of Kamui's skill is capable of casting Kidō spells without requiring to even speak the name nor the incantation for most spells, if not all spells. Kamui claims that in addition to convenience, the use of an incantation for any particular Kidō would be highly too unnecessary. In fact, for even the use of a Sōkatsui, when Kamui began to use the incantation, Seireitou told everybody to clear the area for fear that it would obliterate every single person within the range of Kamui's eyesight. Subsequently, Kamui applauded Seireitou for his warning as his fears would most likely have been realized, further implying Kamui's dangerous capabilities. Walking through a crowd of Shinigami, during the Summer War, he was able to simultaneously render their attacks futile while also blasting them all away without even glancing or acknowledging their presence. Being able to see the world as nothing more than a flow of energy, Kamui can execute spells from a distance where the targets are far outside his line of vision while also using spells against opponents that even his five senses cannot pick up on. Spells themselves are but intermediates between the desires of the spellcaster and the results they create. Just as the idea of form and technique become obsolete to the martial arts master that needs only manifest the will to strike, a true master of the magical arts need only will forth that which they wish to cause. While there is an importance in having learned the written spells and their theories, one should not stay there. One should never be satisfied with what already exists and the methods of how to bring them about. Kamui has never allowed himself to succumb to such expectations. He may call upon a spell but it can become anything Kamui's heart desires. What is a golden chain, forged link by link in order to ensnare its victims in a tightening grip, but a flurry of dancing fireballs interlocked by an ember and appearing as a strung-along series of flames? One need not limit themselves to what can be seen or what can be studied. The art of magic is everything and nothing; even a small flicker of fire at the fingertip can burn the entire world to ashes if it is the desire of the spellcaster. Song of the World Kamui's magic is one of natural expression. One might say that he holds the purest form of the magical arts within his repertoire. Whereas most sorcerers drive their selves into their spells, crafting fantastic forms and applications of magic through their will, these are ultimately mundane and commonplace for someone that has reached the heights of the craft. They restrict themselves to their definition of how magic is, of how power itself must be, but to define is to limit. If magic could speak of its own accord, it would surely be filled with outrage at being classified in any certain way. "I am not such a thing," it would protest; "I am but myself, myself alone." In the arrogance of mortal beings, they take the reigns once the might of magic is invoked, and further insult it by forcing magic to take the shape of that which satisfies them; defining its existence in such a way that makes them content. Kamui found himself displeased with such an approach. He believed that it was the nature of mortals to define based upon their senses and capabilities, for it is the only way they could be able to understand anything in this world, but in doing so, they closed themselves off to something far greater due to their inability to understand it. Magic is a force that, in its most natural state, exists in its entirety beyond what the mortal mind can possibly grasp. What little can be understood is shelved into the form of predetermined spells while turning a blind eye to the infinite that lies beyond. In order for Kamui to transcend himself, to break the limits of his mortality that made understand magic's true nature impossible, he spent nearly a thousand years in solitude to open his soul to the world itself. He allowed the infinite worlds, host to both space and time, to sing their song through him and in doing so, Kamui became an embodiment of the world's consciousness. He had awakened power beyond all others. Kamui had become an avatar of magic itself. : The world need naught but a desire — nay, a whim — to bring about devastation. Destruction is a natural process of the world itself. Beyond the mere physical realm, the act of destruction exists upon every conceivable precipice, and it is the craft of Hadō that attempts to channel such a force for the sorcerer to command. In their folly, however, they created spells to manifest the different shades of destruction that do or could exist, but in doing so, they held themselves back from the purest form of the force itself. When opposed, the world knows how best to eradicate the threat, it does not need the alterations of a mortal's limited imagination to do so. But with that being said, if allowed to rampage in its full might, it is possible for such a force to end everything without discrimination. It is therefore within Kamui's responsibility, as the holder of such power, to appropriately determine the degree to how much of this magical force is unleashed at any given moment. When an opponent faces Kamui the Destroyer, they are not facing the might of a single man, but the force of an entire world and its wrath brought forth to destroy them. But that being said, the world is never superfluous. It knows just how much is needed to rectify any situation, and with the wisdom of the infinite worlds Kamui has come to intimately know, a proper volume of destructive force is unleashed to overcome any dilemma. There is no need for the use of a spell, he need only to unleash the magic and let it resonate its song forth, with his only true involvement being to determine the volume of force necessary. Whereas sorcerers can only utilize the flow of reishi within their grasp, as an embodiment for the world, Kamui has access to the flow of the entire world around him but can also pull on power from other worlds as well through his All Sight. Though he still finds himself relatively weaker in areas of low concentration, he does not suffer the same degree of disadvantage that lower sorcerers would find themselves in. Make no mistake. Even in the world of the mortals, Kamui could sink the entire realm into oblivion if he were so inclined. If sorcerers require the use of the to unleash arcs of lightning to vanquish their foes, Kamui can summon forth a thunderstorm that will ravage all opposition with lightning fueled by the infinite worlds that coalesce within his being. A mage that seeks to annihilate their enemy in a blaze of hellfire summoned by the spell would find themselves completely outmatched by the burning forces of heat called into being by Kamui that permeate the entire vicinity as if an entire star was falling from the heavens to envelope the world in its searing light. Try as they might, be they a single sorcerer or a thousand, they are naught but numbers facing the infinite worlds reflecting within Kamui the Destroyer's eyes. If Kamui were to properly gauge the power of destruction that he is capable of wielding, then he would roughly estimate a mere 0.5% of his destructive magic would rival the output of an average Captain's Hadō spells with a proper incantation having been recited. For Kamui to invoke that much of his might, he has shown himself to employ the standard expressions of elemental magic as well as coalesced forms of energy that resemble the same spells utilized by the Shinigami. In fact, he is not above citing their names, though he does this solely out of personal humor; as if making light of the Shinigami and their named spells. By increasing this arbitrary percentage of his magic, the sheer intensity of the spells he invokes exponentially expands rapidly, eventually becoming far too much for the average opponent to handle. Once he reaches what he identifies as being roughly 5%, his magic no longer appears as bursts of force but manifest as flowing forms of power. They do not simply shimmer forth to perform a basic task but persist for a considerable degree of time while maintaining their intensity. It isn't until he goes further, unleashing what he considers to be between roughly a tenth and fifth of his destructive magic, that his power abandons this local form and transforms into actual phenomena. Kamui's magic begins to alter the terrain, ripping away at the land below and the skies above, to the point that he could alter the entire battlefield around him into a chaotic realm of devastating weather phenomenon. His opponents find themselves no longer facing an individual but the wrath of the very space that they are fighting within. Beyond a fifth of this capricious percentage is when he begins to impose destruction on a spiritual and conceptual level, though it is difficult to say what exactly the perimeters of such destruction entail with any certainty. What is definite is that no opponent has ever pushed Kamui to bring about a destructive force past this aforementioned degree of power, but one can only hope to count their blessings for that, for who knows what frightening strength exists further beyond. *'Sonata of Light' (光の奏曲, Hikari no Sōkyoku) *'Sonata of Snow' (雪の奏曲, Yuki no Sōkyoku) Song of the Spirit Song of the Gods Song of the Beginning Former Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Shinbyeong, see Shinbyeong (spirit). Shinbyeong (영적질병 (シンバイオング), Shinbaiongu; Korean for "Spiritual Infliction", Japanese for "Calamity of the Ancestral Souls") is the name of Kamui's Zanpakutō. While it serves as the manifestation of his own powers, it is also a reflection of his lineage as the first-born child of the . Over a thousand years ago, Shinbyeong took on the sealed state of a traditional habaki with a dark purple guard and intricate design around it's hilt. The guard itself was shaped like a bird and was worn by Kamui on his left hip. For unknown reasons, during that time, Shinbyeong had an intrinsic property in that, despite taking on the form of a functional blade, it was incapable of actually cutting anything; which was ironic for a sword, much less a Zanpakutō. The only known thing it was able to truly cut while in its sealed state at that time was beings that originated from the . According to Kamui's mother, Shinbyeong was a sword never meant for battle and that she can feel Shinbyeong's pain resonating from deep within the blade. While it was originally meant to exist as a blade of purity, meant to represent some form of royalty, having bathed in the blood of countless fallen Sōzōshin has caused it to become tainted into a weapon with severe darkness that is imbued into its design. As such, the energy that radiates from it no longer exists as reiryoku but an intense yōryoku that rivals the power of Kurama Kawahiru's Zanpakutō, the "Mei no Tachi". However, despite this, Kamui has claimed that there is struggle that is occurring within the blade, between the forces of light and dark. Shinbyeong later took on a different sealed form in that it was now a large white gunbai that is about three-fourths of his height and about his width, with the pole being twice that length. The gunbai-like item appears to be capable of functioning as a shield of sorts, being able to block a from , while simultaneously in his Bankai form and using Shundan, without receiving any noticeable damage. The Zanpakutō also appears to act on its own when Kamui's life is in serious danger, using a variety of unique means to protect its master's life. It creates a pair with his brother's own Zanpakutō, as Shinbyeong itself calls itself the brother of Hanullim. Similar to that of Seireitou and Hanullim, Kamui had soon found himself parting ways with his own Zanpakutō. It is suggested that the sheer effort put into refining his Kidō led to his Zanpakutō becoming estranged to the point that its presence had completely vanished when Kamui transcended to the level beyond ordinary spellcasters. As such, it is no longer possible for him to use nor , though he does tend to keep the gunbai worn on his back from time to time. Quotes * (To ) "Shinigami preaching about justice? Don't make me laugh. It is the height of hypocrisy, for you people to talk about justice and peace, when your entire world is built upon nothing but sins and sacrifices." * (To ) "You're pathetic. Calling yourself a God when you can't even surpass your own limits? It's hilarious to the point of being pitiful." * (To ) "Are you just going to stand there and cry like a child? I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was, but the one responsible for killing Shiori Miyamoto is none other than Datara... and you are the one who did not save her. Seireitou, blame yourself. Rather than take your anger out on me, I suggest you save your strength for Datara." * (Regarding attack) "Something of this caliber is about as much a hindrance as the rubble at my feet... Truth of the matter is, it's not even worth acknowledging." * "I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive... which excludes the lowly likes of you." Behind the Scenes He shares the same seiyū and english voice actor as Madara Uchiha from the Naruto anime series. Similar to Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka of Naruto, I will be following a two-protaganist storyline; Similar to how Kishi's series revolves not only around Naruto, but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, my series will follow the adventures of both Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui. Kamui's only known hobby is shown to be collecting rare artifacts. His favorite food is okaka onigiri with a side of temari sushi. His favorite drink is jūrokucha. Kamui's favorite phrase is "taking things as they are" (行雲流水, kōun ryusui; also translated as "the free heart without tenacity of purpose"). The image depicting Kamui in the Jinki Fragments arc was drawn by Zanpakutō-Leader on DeviantArt, formerly known as Cayossj2. Category:Sōzōshin